Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two
'Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two '''is the 2nd episode of the first season of ''Littlest Pet Shop. It is part two of the first episode and counts as part of the pilot. Synopsis When the pets get Blythe's help to save their beloved Littlest Pet Shop from going out of business, the aspiring fashion designer hosts a pet fashion show starring her new animal friends in hopes of saving the day. Summary Blythe and her dad rush out of their apartment and quickly head into her dad's car. As they prepare to leave, she distracts him so that he doesn't see the pets trying to get her attention. Upon arrival, Blythe doesn't see Brittany Biskit and Whittany Biskit and spying on her as they exit their limo. Meanwhile, back at the pet shop the pets are trying to think up ideas on how Blythe can save the pet shop. Russell tries to get everyone to focus but their too busy practicing their talents. Since they all think the way to save the pet shop would be by having things only their good at, like comedy shows, dancing, and singing. Back at school Blythe struggles to open her locker. Three classmates approach her and begin to make discussion with her. They offer help with her locker and they go on to discuss the closing of the pet shop due to lack of business that the Largest Ever Pet Shop has been stealing from it. Before they have to end the conversation, Blythe's new friends invite her to sit with them at the lunch table. She eagerly accepts the offer and come lunch, she sits down with them. Blythe's new friends see how sad she looks and they ask her about it, to which she explains that she promised to save the pet shop and so far she's not had even one idea on how to do this. It's then the Biskit twins come over and once again they are turned down by Blythe. They toss her notebook to the floor before storming off. While Blythe's new friends comment on this behavior, Blythe is inspired suddenly and she believes ehe may have found a way to save the pet shop! After school, the pets watch as Blythe excitely tells Mrs. Twombly her idea. The pets can't really understand them so Zoe tries to overhear them, but she missreads what she is hearing. So nobody really understand what the heck is going on. She tries again and manages to get it right this time and tells the others that Blythe wants to put on a pet fashion show! Back at home with the pets, Blythe messages her dad and speaks to him online for a little while to tell him of her plans. Then, the pets practice their stage walk and modeling skills. Then afterwards, they drive around town putting up fliers for the fashion show to save the pet shop. Meanwhile the Biskit twins angrily make plans to sabotage the fashion show. Come evening, Mrs. Twombly sees how many people have showed up as Blythe finishes costuming all of the pets. Her friends come in to congratulate her, but when they mention money, she sees on her poster that someone wrote "Come get free Money". It only takes Blythe a minute to realize whose responsible for this and the twins are revealed to now be in cat disguises, holding buckets of kitty litter and chocolate icing. Whittany reveals their plans: Their going to dump the icing and litter all over Blythe and the pets to humiliate her. Mrs. Twombly goes out to tell the audience that there isn't any money going to be given away. A lot of them get up to leave while Blythe prepares to send the pets onto the stage. But they all start to reconsider and come back down to sit and watch as the pets one by one walk down the stage and perform. As this goes on the Biskit twins climb up the ladder and onto the top of the stage. Russell notices something and he follows the twins to see what their planning to do. Meanwhile Mrs. Twombly insists that Blythe goes out to greet the audience, as she is the designer of the outfits. Blythe and the pets all stand together on stage as Russell proceeds to scare the twins, causing them to fall off of the stage and right in front of the audience. Russell releases their buckets, causing them to run away after everybody laughs at them. The pets and Blythe resume on stage as everybody cheers for them. The following day, a bunch of customers are in the shop purchasing items and complimenting on how wonderful everything is now. Blythe speaks to Mrs. Twombly, who admits that because of all the sales now, she'll need help and she asks Blythe if she'd be willing to work there. Blythe eagerly accepts and she speaks to the pets, admitting how happy she was to have met them. A man walks over and asks her if she was jus talking to the pets, to which Blythe admits she was. The man admits to doing it himself and he leaves the shop while the dog complains, due to being too old for baby talk. The episode ends as Blythe has a momentary voice over and her dad returns from work to ask if he missed something. Quotes Cast Feautured Voice Perfromers *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent as Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer as Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent *Peter New as Sunil Nevla *Jocelyne Lowen as Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr as Mrs. Twombly *Michael Kopsa as Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent as Bittany & Whittany Biskit Category:LPS 2012 Episodes Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Episodes Category:LPS 2012 TV Show Category:LPS 2012 Season 1